but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Giblet
The Ambitious Goblin Hemomancer Giblet is a young, driven and extraordinarily clever Goblin. He is the head of his own Goblin Tribe in the service of Dungeon Keeper Merlin and is born with the rare talent for using Blood Magic. Abilities and Skills Giblet has, through endless trial, error and experimentation, attained a mastery over his innate Blood Magic. He is capable of using his Magic to see trough share or control the senses of another creature whose blood he has ingested. With great focus, he is even able to gain temporary control over another creature or split his attention between several at the same time. Giblet is also very well read and spends a lot of his time trying to further his own knowledge (being one of the very few truly literate and educated Goblins in The World). Something which has proven itself to be of assistance time and time again as his great vocabulary and sharp wit have made him very skilled in the arts of persuasion. Personality Giblet is, at his core, a creature of curiosity. Willing to risk injury and sacrifice lesser creatures (mostly imps and animals) in pursuit of knowledge. He is always reluctant to cause unnecessary casualties to his own kind. He loathes how "Expendable" his kind is considered. Goblins have a hard enough time surviving their own stupidity. He tries to carry himself with respect and dignity but is always a bit off. Perhaps due to the constant appraising look in his eye. While always thinking and planning Giblet tends to break things down in to a few simple categories "Is it beneficial to goblins as a whole?" "Does it pose a threat?" "How should it be dealt with?" Giblet's ultimate goal is to find a way to elevate the rest of his race to his intelligence. Background Giblet was born among the goblin tribe that currently resides within Merlin's Dungeon. He doesn't quite understand why or how but he quickly realized that his compulsion to break, smash, and steal da shinies. Wasn't quite as stimulating as it was for his brother and sisters. His search for thrills turned into a search of knowledge. Making him spy and steal from the dark elves. It started with simple trinkets then it turned to books and scrolls. He didn't discover his power until a rather rude dark elf attempted to string him alive. Giblet defended himself best he could but only managed to leave surface wounds. While the dark elf tried to strangle him from above their blood dripped into Giblets mouth. Next thing he knew he was staring at a mangy goblin between his significantly more slender hands. Blinking a few times a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. Then blackness, moments later he opened his eyes to see the same murdering dark elf unconscious before him Giblet then spent weeks studying all of the books he had trying to find an explanation for this phenomenon. The closest thing he could find was some pompous fools report on mind control. Giblet followed all of the instructions and various methods listed in the book but nothing worked. He grumbled and stared at his kin in frustration. Wishing he had some colleagues. He watched as his some of his brothers wrestled one letting out a yelp in pain as they trip over a rusty dagger but went back to playing anyway. Giblet stared at the blood on the dagger and smiled. Blood...That was the answer. Thus began his research and experimentation. It started off simple, taste the blood of someone who hadn't cleaned their equipment properly and see what he could do. At first, it was all minor suggestions like getting them to bring him more food and water. As he experimented he began to realize his potential and learn his limits. He tried to store blood to use late but found that anything older than a day was no good. He tried to control some of the other creatures of the dungeon. Imps were easy enough, fellow goblins a simple task, but when he tried to control a dark elf again it didn't go as planned. He was clever, staging an accident with some imps to get a blood sample. Not wasting a single moment he ingested it with the hopes of finding the dark elf who beat him and end his miserable existence. Giblet was surprised that the most he could do was foster pangs of annoyance within him. When tried to press his will the dark elf got nauseous and passed out. Giblet never tried again. Deciding to improve his overall control and maybe if his own skills got better he could provide more helpful support to his fellow goblins. He began to expand his understanding of traps and natural lore. Soon the evidence of his effort began to show. More and more goblins came back alive from hunting trips and raids. Giblet then began to plant suggestions of blood offerings before leaving for these excursions. With regular control over his brethren GIblet grew confident that maybe now, he can alert the keeper of his abilities and perhaps get the goblins to be raised into a more prominent position. Category:Goblin Category:Blood Magic Category:NPC